Chicken Pox and Stargate Logs II
by Spastic Bookworm
Summary: Harry and Ron continue the Logs. Crack!Fic containing borderline slash, purposely possible Americanisms, innuendo, a disturbed werewolf, and the Dark Soup. Also featuring sticky beds and cuddling. On hold for the foreseeable future.
1. I was born on a pirate ship

**Disclaimer:** If I were to own anything thing related to this story, there would be no need for me to beg my family for money as soon as I'm done posting this…

**AN:** Guess who's back, back again. Spastics back…tell a friend! Did you all miss me?! I miss all you guys. But I'm here now, and with the highly anticipated sequel to Chicken Pox! YAY! Enjoy, and remember to Review. I Promise you. If you loved CPaSL then you will love its sequel!

* * *

Chapter One: I Was Born on a Pirate Ship…

'Was that bloody necessary?' comes a disgruntled voice out side the "sick ward".

'It seemed funny at the time! Now it's kind of gooey, but still funny.' Says a second voice, female this time.

'Why do we need to go back in there?' Asks a third voice, almost identical to the first.

'Because enquiring minds want to know!' Says the female voice.

'I don't want to know what those two are doing.' The third voice says.

'Can we get back to my gooey predicament?' Asks the first.

'No one cares about your gooey predicament.' says the third.

'I care' says the only female innocently.

'You should' says the third at the same time the first says 'Thank you my chocolate chew'

'I thought I wasn't your chocolate chew?' The third voice hushes them as he leans his ear on the door.

'If we must go back in there, I want to make sure I'm not walking in on anything that would permanently scar my brain, and cause me to have nightmares.'

'Then don't look in the mirror.' The female retorts playfully.

'Hey! I AM his twin you know.' retorts the first

'Sorry George.'

'Well, let's go, it's quiet in there.' Says Fred

'You know, that could be-' Starts George but decides its better not to say anything. The three open the door and walk in quietly.

'Ah, memories.' Sighs George. 'We haven't been in here in forever'

'George, we only left this morning. That was only about 6 hours ago.' Hermione shakes her head looking at her boyfriend.

'But it feels like forever' Defends George. Hermione rolls her eyes.

'Hey guys, I don't mean to interrupt you lovers quarrel. But I do believe they tried to write a long.' Fred says from where he stands by the desk.

'Already?' Hermione walks to Fred, followed by George as he mumbles 'Well it does.'

'Hermione! I had no idea you knew how to take care of that!' Fred says grinning

'Take care of what?' she inquires.

'They didn't say.' He pauses, 'But I guess Forge and I know the proper technique.' Curious, George and Hermione take the log from Fred and read it.

---

"Stargate Log PQRF626

Don't know how much longer I can survive it in here. I'm going insane! The walls are closing in on me! I

Sorry, Ron was calling me.

These logs are harder then I thought. Have to hand it to 'Mione and the twins. How DID they do it?

This is turning out to be a diary

I'll try to recap what happened earlier:

Fred, George, and Hermione left

Ron and I 'ate' soup…and played

Went to bed

Had a really weird dream about Pirates

Woke up sticky

Sigh, Ron's calling me again. I have to go back to bed.

Interesting…

Wish 'Mione were here, she'd know how to take care of 'THAT'

Wish the twins were here too, they'd know the proper technique

Ow! I bit my tong.

Oh hell, that's it."

---

'They don't know what their doing do they?' George says as he looks up at Fred, then at the sleeping duo. 'Should we wake-'

'Hey you two! Wake up!' Fred shouts from where he stands next to the desk.

'Them.' George finishes lamely.

'No mummy, I swear, I didn't know Harry was in the shower.' Ron mumbles before turning over and snuggling back into the covers. Harry only snores.

'Let me, I have to get them up most of the time at school.' Hermione says stifling her giggles at Ron's words. She walks over to his bed whispers in his ear. 'Wakie wakie eggs and bakie!'

'Eggs and bacon?! Where!?' Ron says sitting up. The twins laugh while 'Mione rolls her eyes.

'Well, that takes care of him, but what about our little hero?' asks Fred. Hermione glances at George before getting up and climbing in bed with Harry.

She lays facing him, and strokes his nose.

'Harry sweetie, its time to get up'

'5 more minutes' he mumbles before snuggling up to Hermione.

'No, now Harry or you won't get your surprise' she says, glancing at George out of the corner of her eye, to see his face. Harry opens one eye.

'A surprise?!' Hermione nods and Harry sits up excitedly. 'So where's my surprise?' he looks around.

'Um, surprise?' Fred says shrugging and grinning innocently. Hermione stands and moves over to the twins. George immediately wraps his arms around her.

'They don't have a surprise for you Harry. She lied. Just like she did with my bacon.' Ron says, his arms crossed.

'Sorry, but we needed to wake you two up.' Hermione says.

'Bloody good way of doing it.'

'Ronniekins, that's not nice.' Scolds George.

'I don't care.'

'Ok, stop, we're here to led a helping hand.' Hermione interrupts. 'Not start a fight.'

'Yea, we already had one earlier, and as you can see, forgie here is still wearing the evidence.' Fred says motioning to George.

'What happen to you?' Asks Harry, while Ron just pouts over his non existent bacon.

'Cat-Zilla' He says simply and Hermione blushes.

'I said sorry already!' she defends.

'Huh?' Harry asks

'Never mind.' Fred dismisses and takes the log back from his twin.

'You actually call this a log?'

Harry nods and blushes a little.

'You need some work. Though toward the end, it seems to be getting better. Tell us what happened, and we'll tell you what you could have written.' George says, and he and Hermione walk over to Fred's old bed and get comfortable. Fred follows.

'Ron' Harry calls.

'I could have had it on toast. And put the eggs on there too. Or I could have had a bacon and egg smiley face plate…'

'Ron!' the other four calls.

'What?'

'Do you want to tell the story? Or me?'

'You can.' And he goes back to mumbling, quieter this time.

'Well, after you three left….' Harry looks at the trio.

* * *

**AN**: Well, there you go! The first chappie! I have a confession to make. It's not the first of the year where I live. It's not the first of the year in any part of the country actually. But hey, it is in other countries right! (Plus, I'm not sure I'll be able to upload it at MY New Year. Crazy celebrations and insane traditions take more time and energy then the whole year does it seems!) 

This is for all you guys and girls that have rung in the New Year already. May your year be filled with inspiration and your words flow freely. Happy New Year!


	2. With apples all around

**Disclaimer:** I recently purchased new pajamas. That's about all I own.

**AN:** I was a little disappointed at the lack of reviews for the first chappie, but that tends to happen when only one chappie is out. So here's the next one! I hope you all enjoy it! I'm not sure when chapter 3 will be out, it's only half written. I post'em when I write'em!

* * *

Chapter two: …With apples all around

Last time…

'Do you want to tell the story? Or me?' Asks Harry

'You can.' And Ron goes back to mumbling, quieter this time.

'Well, after you three left….' Harry looks at the trio.

* * *

'"Good, you're awake. Have some soup; it'll make you feel better." Mrs. Weasley said as she came in around lunchtime. She set a tray on both our beds, and was about to leave when she stopped and glared at Ron.

"Don't you dare scratch Ron, you know better then that." Ron's hand stopped halfway to his arm, and he pouted.'

('I DO NOT pout' Ron pouts. Having come out of his mumbling when Harry said his name. 'You're pouting now Ron' Fred pointed out, smirking. 'Am not' He turns his head away. 'Can I continue?' Asks Harry. Ron waves his hand, head still turned, signaling to go ahead.)

'Mrs. Weasley left after making Ron agree not to scratch. I rolled my eyes, and began eating my soup.

"Hey Harry? I need your help." Ron called a few minutes later. I looked over and found him playing with his soup crackers. "This is 'Mione," He held up small cracker, "This is me," he held up another one. "And that's you, but I only have two hands. C'mere and so up can help me rescuer Hermione."

"What?" I was really confused. "But your holding 'Hermione' why would she need saving?" I asked. I learned that it's better to go along with him when he has a high fever.'

('Hey!' 'Well it is')

'"Because she's about to fall into the Dark Soup's clutches!" He said as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Dark Soup?" I asked. But I got up anyway and climbed in next to Ron. He gestured to his bowl of soup.

"Yes, Dark Soup"

"Ron, its chicken noodle."

"All part of his evil plan!" He then let out a small girly yell, and dropped Cracker Hermione into the soup, holding the top so as to not lose 'her' completely. I picked up the other cracker and looked at it.

"It looks nothing like me." I commented.

"Sure it does" Ron argued.

"No, look" I held it out. He stared at it for a second.

"Your right" He looked at his own.

"Here, this one does, it has a little crack at the top, that's your scar." He set his down and took mine from me. I raised an eyebrow and picked up the cracker.

"Well, that's a little better." I said softly.

"Good, now, let's save Hermione!" He said, moving Cracker Ron around as if it were talking.

"Ok" I said mimicking his movements with Cracker Harry. After a few minutes of Cracker Harry and Ron debating on the best way to save Cracker Hermione, we-they finally advanced on the Dark Soup.

"Don't worry Hermione! We'll save you!" Ron made his Cracker shout.

We finally rescued Cracker Hermione, by attacking the Dark Soup. Causing him to be spread out over Ron's blanket and tray.'

('My Heroes!' Hermione giggles)

'Some time after we saved 'Hermione' form her death by the evil Dark Soup, I was starting to feel a bit tired.

"Ron, I'm going to take a nap ok?" I said, looking over at Ron, who was sitting next to me eating my soup. Since his was all over his blanket.

"Sure Harry." he said with a mouth full of noodles. I rolled my eyes and went over to my own, dry, bed. I was almost asleep when I heard Ron shriek.

"What?! What's wrong?"

"I…I ATE YOU!" he cried. Holding up a half eaten, somewhat soggy, cracker.

"That's O.K. Ron. I forgive you." I said. Trying not to laugh. He nods and sniffles.

"Was I good?" I ask after a moment of silence.

"Yea. But a bit soggy."

I nod and turn over. I was sleeping for a while when another shriek wakes me up.

"He's after me!" He yells sitting up in bed.

"Who's after you Ron?" I ask sleepily.

"The Dark Soup. He was chasing me."'

('It WAS a scary dream!' 'Sure Ron, I know it was' Harry says trying not to roll his eyes.)

'"Just go back to sleep, it was only a dream." I said, getting ready to go back to sleep.

"Harry?"

"Yea Ron?"

"Can, um, can you sleep in my bed with me? I don't want to sleep alone after that dream." I look at him and sigh.

"Sure Ron" I get out of bed and climb in next to him. I look longingly at my warm dry blanket.

"Thanks Harry." Ron said and he snuggled up with the sheet.

"Mmhmm." I fell asleep not long after Ron.'

('You're telling it wrong.' Ron says 'No I'm not' 'Yes you are!' 'No I'm not!' 'Yes. You. Are!' 'You want to tell it?' 'Yea, maybe I do!' 'Fine!' 'Fine!' 'Will you two stop? You're acting like a married couple. I get enough of that from these two' Fred says gesturing to George and Hermione. 'Will someone-anyone, finish the story?' Hermione says looking at her two best friends. 'Go ahead Ron' Harry says, rolling his eyes.)

'So Harry fell asleep. Not long after, I woke up to something at the window. I got up to see what it was and this huge beast flew in! I grabbed my shoe and threw it at it. He made this terrifying shriek, and lunged at me. I dodged it, and-'

('Ron!' Shouts the other four occupants of the room. Ron looks down at them, having jumped up to stand on the bed to act out his words. 'There is no way that really happened!' Says Harry 'I would have woken up.' 'You're just a very heavy sleeper is all.' Ron explains, though a red tinge is evident on his face and ears. 'Harry, you finish.' Hermione commands lightly. Harry nods. With one last look and Ron, who's back to mumbling again this time about 'How that could have really happened', Harry starts where he left off.)

'It wasn't too much later when I woke up. Sticky. Do to the soup. I groaned and tried to remember my dream. I could barely. But if it was anything like my normal dreams I will no doubt have it again, and wish I didn't. I got up and realized Mrs. Weasley must have been in to get the trays.

I walked over to the desk and decided to try to write a log. I sat there for few minutes. The room seemed smaller some how.

"Since when did I become claustrophobic?" I asked aloud. Ron grunted and shifted. I picked up the quill, loaded it with ink, and started to write.

"Harry?" I looked over and saw Ron with one eye open.

"Go back to sleep Ron." He nodded and shifted positions again. I started writing again. A few minutes later I heard Ron again.

"Harry, come back to bed, I can't get back to sleep." I sighed and set the quill down. I had no idea why my going back to bed had anything to do with him not able to sleep.'

('You added comfort that's all.' Ron defends, the pink returning, this time making an appearance on Harry as well. The twins and Hermione look at him funny, no one daring enough to ask why. Harry continued after a few seconds.)

'I went back to bed, and managed to fall asleep for a while longer. This time, Ron woke me up.

"Harry, wake up!" I groaned and sat up. Knowing that he'll stop at nothing to wake me up.

"What Ron?" Ron just looked at me sheepishly.

"I need your help." He said, blushing.'

('NO! Skip that part!' 'Ron, 'Mione will find out sooner or later.' Harry reasons 'Yea, but they don't need to know' He says pointing at Fred and George. Harry rolls his eyes. 'Tell me what?' Hermione asks. 'We won't say a word about it to anyone.' Fred says 'We promise' adds George 'Oh fine, but no laughing either.' Ron says seriously. 'Promise' the 'Chicken Poxters' agree, fingers crossed behind two of their three backs.)

'"With what?" I asked looking at him, eyebrow raised. He turned and pulled his pants down partly.

There, on his ass, was a banana.'

(Everyone turns to look at Ron, who's blushing and looking away. 'C'mon! Show us then!' Says George, breaking the silence. 'No' Ron replies simply, still looking away. 'Alright then, Fred, you grab his arms, I got his legs, Pumpkin Pastry, you hold his head still, Harry, you'll pull his pants.' Says George, standing and grinning. 'Back away from the pants!' Ron shouts as Harry advances on him. 'Then show us!' Fred says, also grinning. 'I don't think I want to see.' Hermione says, looking slightly green. 'You have to fix it' Ron says almost to the point of pleading. 'Maybe' Hermione says. 'Harry continue, we'll take a look at Banana boy later' Says George, sighing in defeat. 'What is it with you and food names?' Hermione asks, but waves Harry on to continue.)

'I stared at it for a minute, not really knowing what I was looking at. Then I laughed.

"It's not funny Harry! Help me!" Ron cried.

"How did you do that?!" I said, still laughing.

"Wandwasinmybackpocket" He mumbled.

"Sorry?"

"My wand was in my back pocket, I don't know anything else." He said blushing.

I stopped laughing. Mainly since Ron pulled his pants back up. Looking at him, I couldn't tell there was a banana there at all.

"I can't help you Ron." I said, getting up and walking to the desk.

"Why the bloody hell not?!" He practically shouted.

"I don't know how to," I said. "But I bet 'Mione would know." I opened a drawer of the desk and pulled out my broom polishing kit. Then I grabbed my firebolt and started to polish it.

"I can never get it really shinny." I pouted.'

('See, I can admit I pout' Harry says proudly. 'That's very manly of you Harry' Hermione says as she smiles at her best friend. Ron continues to not pout, and Harry continues the story.)

'"Fred and George have this secret to getting their shining like new. You should have them show you." Ron says from where he was sitting holding his tong.

"What are you doing?" I asked, giving up on polishing, instead I grabbed my log, and added to it.

"Dean was saying something last year about holding your tongue and saying a certain thing. But I can't remember what."

"I heard that before. Dudley thought it was the funniest thing for a while. You say 'I was born on a pirate ship, with apples all around.'" I said, still sitting on the floor.

Ron tried it, and started laughing when he heard what he said. I did it to, only my fingers slipped, and I bit down on my tongue.

"OW!" I cried, tasting copper in my mouth. After a second, I wrote again in my log, then decided it was a lost cause. Some time later, I fell back asleep, since I was constantly woken up.'

XXX XXX

Harry finishes his story, and looks at the three. Ron is back to mumbling about his lost bacon.

'Well, there was some things you could have done better.' Fred says, ignoring Ron's mumbles.

'Yes, like elaborated of the dark soup thing, and saving Cracker Me' Hermione says, her finger to her chin.

'Maybe the thing about Ron eating Cracker Harry, only leaving out the cracker part.' Say George.

'Maybe-' Starts Fred

'HERMIONE! FRED! GEORGE!'

'WE'RE IN HERE GIN!' Hermione yells back towards the door. A few seconds later, Ginny opens the door.

'I would have thought that you three would have had enough of this room.' She says, staying in the doorway.

'Enquiring minds, and what not' George says dismissively.

'What did you want sister dear?' asks Fred.

'Mum wants to know why there jell-o in the back yard, and on her clean floors.'

George and Fred turn to look and Hermione, who again blushes.

'We'll be right down' She says.

'Oh, and we're going to Diagon Alley, to get our school stuff.' Ginny says, then turns and leaves.

'Well boys! I guess we'll be seeing you!' Fred says happily, standing up.

'Yes, I'll be sure to get your things for you.' Hermione says, also standing.

'Make me proud to be your brother in your log Ronniekins.' George says, he too standing, and grabbing Hermione's hand.

'Have fun. Pick me up an extra quill, will you Hermione?' Hermione nods, and the three leave the room.

XXX XXX

The duo look at each other and sigh when they hear the last person leave for Diagon Alley.

A few seconds of silence pass before Ron jumps up from his bed; 'Wait! What about my banana!?'

Harry laughs, and leaves to take advantage of the empty kitchen.

* * *

**AN:** YAY! Another chappie all done! I hope it was enjoyable. Thank you to all who reviewed! It means a lot to know this story is loved! Keep the reviews coming! 


	3. Peach is a Peach, Plumb is a Plumb

**Disclaimer:** Oh yes. I own them all! The whole lot of 'em! And it's because of that that I live with my parents still, in the most boring place in the whole USA… Sarcasm is lost on the youth these days…

**AN:** Hi there! You are all the best! And that top looks great on you! Did I mention your hair looks really good today? Not that it doesn't look good other days, just that today it looks erm, extra good? Ok, I'll cut the rice krispies (That's Bullcrap to those who aren't used to my own language). I'm have major family type issues at the moment. In other words, I want to go away to school, and they wont let me. So as a result, I'm forced to seek employment as to help pay for at least the airline ticket out of here. That means, I have no idea when the next chapter will be ready. My cousin is helping me, but she has her own stories to work on. So, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but it wont be too long I hope. I DO have the whole story outlined. Anyways, ENJOY!!!!

* * *

Chapter Three: Peach is a Peach, Plumb is a Plumb…

'Ok, just in and out. 30 seconds,' Ginny says quietly to herself as she walks down the hall to the "sick ward". 'Deep breath, you can do this. You haven't been in there long enough to catch anything.'

She slowly opens the door and walks in. She's mindful not to glance in the beds for fear of her sanity. She instead keeps her head down. She hears her brothers' snores as she looks around the floor for any dishes that may have been forgotten about. Seeing none, she looks over to the desk.

'Boys are pigs.' She mumbles as she picks up a plate of half eaten pie, a glass of milk, that, Ginny figures, if left out any longer will be a glass of cheese, and bowl of something unidentifiable. She puts the bowl on the plate for balance and turns to leave, when a noise causes her to start.

Setting the dishes down, she turns to the beds.

'Ron still sleeps with a teddy bear?' She asks herself as she sees an odd lump next to her brother. Hesitantly she walks over, and picks up what she figures to be the source of the noise.

'Wandless Wanda's Wonder Adhesive' she reads aloud in a whisper. 'Sticks to anything you want stuck together. Should not be used on human, animal, or creatures flesh, fir, or scales.'

She stands and shrugs to herself. As she walks back to the desk, her foot slips on a piece of parchment.

'Pigs alright' She mutters again, as she lifts her foot and the parchment comes up with it. She pries it off and isn't surprised to see chewing gum on it, and now, on the bottom of her shoe.

She walks back to the desk, scraping her foot as she goes. About to put the parchment in the trash, she catches a few words.

Stargate Log ZYX695QPR

Groaning, she goes to set it down and complete her task, but she feels her eyes betraying her. She sighs and decides what harm could come from reading it?

Stargate Log ZYX695QPR

Almost…There

Just a little further…yes

Yes…YES!!

Man that was good.

Interesting…

Harry likes-

WHAT?!

Am now grossed out

All is forgiven

Glue?

Oh…

Am NOW completely grossed out

STOP!

Slurp

Oh sweet Merlin

HELP ME!

Ginny Shudders and turns to look at Ron and Harry.

'Did the lump just move?' Ginny asks herself. Curiosity overtaking her, she walks over and pulls the sheet down. 'Bloody hell!' she practically shouts.

'You mind? I am trying to sleep'

'George, what are you doing in bed with Ron?' She asks, then thinking better of it, 'No, forget that, I don't even want to know.' She goes back to the desk, and resumes the task that brought her in there in the first place. Her eyes widen, when she catches a glance at her watch.

'I've been in here way to long' With that she grabs the dishes, and runs from the room, calling over her shoulder 'Wait until 'Mione finds out your in bed with your brother!'

20 minutes later, Ginny walks into Charlie's old room, which for the time being is the twins.

'Fred? Have you seen-' she begins, but stops when she sees Hermione and Fred laying in bed laughing.

'You looking for me Gin?' Hermione asks, getting her laughter under control.

'Has the whole world gone mad?' She asks aloud, as Fred sits up and pulls Hermione with him.

'What was that sister dear?'

'First Ron and George in bed together, now Fred and Hermione, what next? Bill and Charlie?' She continues to wonder.

'Ginny?' Hermione asks, getting up and walking to the red head.

'What? Oh, erm, I was wondering if you knew that your boyfriend is in bed with his brother'

'Of course I know! How else would they sleep?' She asks, as if it were a stupid question.

'What?'

'Maybe you should ask them' Fred suggests, laughing again, which causes Hermione to start again as well.

'You're both mental.' Ginny mutters.

"Come on then! We'll come with you. I wouldn't mind hearing that story again.' Fred says as he walks out the door. Hermione, still laughing follows. Ginny shakes her head and with another 'Mental' follows the two.

* * *

I'm evil, I know. But If you review, it might help me juggle employment and writing! 


	4. Kiss isnt a Kiss

Hey everyone! This is part one of the explanation. As I was writing it, it just seemed to end for me. So I realized this chapter was meant to be in two parts. Funny how that turns out. I hadn't planned on that. Ah well. And really, it's a good thing for you. That means you get an update sooner! Yay for you! The next half will be out when I have the spare time to write. Things are hectic at the moment. Even for my cousin. Anyway, enjoy, and I'll see you when I see you!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would have to share him and his friends with my cousin. And I'm not good at sharing. Therefore I do not own them. Nor am I likely to and any point in time.

* * *

Chapter Four: …A kiss isn't a kiss…

'Well c'mon Gin! I though you were the one who wanted answers!' Fred says as he and Hermione approach the "Sick Ward" Ginny, still looking slightly confused, and a little nauseous, jogs up the last two stairs and over to the two.

'If there is any indecencies in there kindly cover them!' Fred shouts through the door.

'Fred!' Hermione laughs.

''Cept you Georgie! 'Mione wouldn't mind seeing some-OW!' Hermione slaps Fred's arm and opens the door.

'How are my best friends this fine morning?' Hermione asks with a slight giggle.

'Shut up Herm-own-ninny' Ron growls, as he and George try to get off the bed.

'Will someone tell me why two of my brothers are in bed together? And why 'Mione was in bed with Fred?' Ginny practically shouts over Harry, Hermione, and Fred's laughter.

'Hermione Granger! You were in bed with my brother!" George gasps mockingly.

'So were you!' Hermione retaliates.

'But he's my twin!' he finishes in a dramatic voice.

'Enough with this! What the bloody hell is going on in this house?'

'Some one has PMS' George mutters under his breath.

'I head that'

'Sorry'

'Alright Ron, tell her what happened, so we can go back to looking for that Camera' Fred says mischievously. He and Hermione share a look that would make the Marauders proud.

'What about breakfast?' Ron asks, his eyes wide.

'You'll get food after I hear what is wrong with this family!'

'No need to scream Ginny, we're all in the same room.' Fred says, ushering her to the desk chair, then sits himself on Harrys' bed.

'If I tell what happened, then I get breakfast,' Ron clarifies.

'Yes,' Ginny replies, calmly this time.

'Well alright then! Have a seat everyone!' Ron says, plopping back down on the bed. Which results in George falling awkwardly next to him.

'Oi! Be careful will you!' Ron ignores him, and looks over to Harry, who looks to be still asleep.

'Harry! Wake up!' He shouts.

'Yea! Don't make 'Mione get in bed with you again, Georgie bout had a fit last time' Fred says seriously, though amusement is evident in his voice.

'I'll do it!' Ginny says quickly. Everyone turns as one to look back at her. 'What?'

'…'

'Fred, you get him up, you're already there.' Hermione says, still looking at Ginny. A slow, knowing smile creeps up her face. Ginny looks away from her.

'Harry darling! Time to join the land of the conscious!' Fred prods him on the side and Harry turns and snuggles up to Freds' arm.

'Not now Harry! There are other people in the room!' Fred prods him again, harder, and Harry finally wakes up.

'Wassa matta?' He mumbles sleepily, looking around.

'We just thought you would like to be awake when we sacrifice Ron to the Dark Soup.' Fred says, trying to take his arm back. The others in the room don't know what to laugh at. The fact that Harry is still cuddled to Freds arm, or the red that has taken up residence on Rons' face.

'Thanks for letting me share in that.' He says, then realizes he's holding Freds' arm, and lets it go before sitting up.

'Pleasures all mine' He grins, then prods Harry one more time when he sees the younger boys eyes closing.

'I'm awake alright.'

'Sure you are' Fred prods him again. Harrys' reflexes kick in, and he grabs Freds' wrist.

'I'm not letting go' He says simply, and tugs on it, forcing Fred to move and sit next to him against the headboard.

'Are you two finished?' Ginny says, getting slightly red also. 'I what to know why my bloody family has gone mental!'

'Alright Ron, tell your story before Ginny has a fit.' Hermione says, then under her breath she adds 'again'. Ginny doesn't hear her, she is looking at Ron expectantly.

Ron nods his head, and looks around the room.

'Well?' Ginny says and impatiently taps her foot.

'I don't know where to start…'

Ginny lets out what some would call a growl, and rolls her eyes.

'The beginning please,' She clarifies.

'Right, I was born on a cold-'

'RONALD WEASLEY!' Ginny shouts and everyone else isn't sure if they should laugh.

'Merlin Ginny! Alright fine… It started when you lot left us here alone with my banana problem…' He looks accusingly at Hermione. Hermione for her part has the decency to look sheepish, but couldn't stop the giggle threatening to escape.

'Sorry Ron,' she says.

'You will fix it… right?' He asks her, she nods and he continues the story.

XXX

"Harry, wait for me!" I called and got up and ran after him. I found him in the kitchen looking through the cupboards. "What have we got Harry?"

"Nothing so far," he answered, moving on to another cupboard. I sat there for a moment, then this really bad itching sensation took over.

"Harry?" I asked, wiggling in my chair.

"What are you doing?"

"It itches!" I said still wiggling

"Stop scratching! You know what your mum said." He said looking at me in a way I thought only McGonagall could.

"It's not the Chicken Pox that itch." I said, begging him to get my meaning. It took him a minute before I saw his eyes widen.

"Oh."

"That's all you can say is oh?" I kept wiggling, hoping the itching would go away.

"Scratch it then," I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"I'm in the kitchen!"

"So leave the kitchen!"

"FINE!" I got up and ran back to our room.

It took a while, but the itch finally went away. Harry had come back just as I was starting the log.

"Here, this was all I could find." He held up a bag of marshmallows and bread, and a jar of peanut butter.

"Dudley had this for an entire month for breakfast, I managed to steal one while I was making them, and it's not bad."

He set about making a peanut butter sandwich and putting marshmallows on it. It was a very good sandwich.'

('I have it all the time when I'm visiting my cousins' Hermione says 'It is good' Her stomach rumbles to prove her point. Everyone laughs and Ron continues.)

'We only ate one each, there wasn't that much peanut butter. After a while of trying to do our homework, Harry decided to share with me a secret.'

('NO!' Harry shouts. Ron looks over at him and smiles 'You made me tell, therefore, it's only fair that I'll tell your secret!' Harry looks at Ginny, then back to Ron, 'Let me tell it first alright?' Ron nods and Harry looks over at Ginny again. 'I um, I like you Ginny, as more then a friend.' Ginny sits there speech less, and looks over to Ron, then back to Harry. 'I like you too' She says quietly. Hermiones smile grows. Harry and Ginny smile at each other, and Harry nods to Ron.)

"Don't get mad Ron, but I fancy your sister." Harry told me, and I dropped my quill. After that, our homework was forgotten.

"WHAT!"

"I-I said-"

"I heard you, I mean… WHAT!"

"Look, I'll let you use my fireblot for a week if you promise not to kill me," I must have looked pretty terrifying'

('I'll say you did. You looked ready to curse me into oblivion,' Harry says, shifting on his bed to get a cramp out of his leg. 'Why Harry, I didn't know you cared,' Fred says as Harrys' leg falls on top of his. 'Can I get back to the story now?' Ron looks at the two pointedly. 'Yes, go on Ron, your getting to the good part,' Hermione says giggling at what was coming up)

'I thought about his proposition-'

('Wow, big word, I'm impressed,' Hermione says, unable to stop herself. She is merely regarded with a glare from Ron, though the rest of the room is chuckling as well.)

'I thought about his proposition, and agreed to it. With that out of the way, I wrote more in my log. A few seconds later, we heard a noise from outside.

"The others back already?" Harry asked as he got up to look out the window. He emitted what I thought sounded like a growl and turned away from the window.

"Harry?" I asked, then looked out the window myself. I realized what made Harry make that sound, when I too, made a variation of it. Hermione was out there kissing George.'

('Why would that cause you two to growl anyway?' Ginny asks before she really thinks about it. Neither boy answers, but Hermione sighs and rolls her eyes. 'Honestly you two, this protecting brother routine is getting very old,' she says looking at her two best friends. Then she turns to Ginny, 'They don't like to think of me as a girl,' To which Ginny nods knowingly, looking at her own brothers, and all the boys blush, until Ron clears his throat and continues the story.)

"You know, those two are always together. They may as well be attached at the hip," I half growled as I went back to the desk.

"We'd need glue…" Harry muttered.

I raised my eyebrow, wrote my question down, and then looked at Harry, "Glue?"

"Do you have any?"

"I think Mum does," I answered, still looking at him inquisitively.

"Do you know where?" He started pacing then.

"Yea, she keeps some in the desk in the living room. Next to her knitting. Why?" He didn't answer, just smiled and walked across the room.

"Harry? Why do we need glue?" He opened the door and walked out, still ignoring me. "Answer me Harry! What are you going to glue?" I stood and followed him.

He just raised a finger to his lips.

"Did you rip your pants Harry? Is that why you need glue?" I lowered my voice to a whisper. He paused on the top stair and turned towards me. "Is it?" I repeated.

"Why would I use glue on my pants?" He laughed softly then continued on his way.

"Then why in the name of Merlin do we need glue?" I waited in the middle of the stairs for an answer, but he just finished walking down, then disappeared into the living room. I sighed and went back to the room. He came back a moment later and told me-.'

XXX

'FRED WEASLEY, GET DOWN HERE AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS!' Fred glances at Hermione and her eyes widen.

'We didn't clean up after we searched for the camera did we?' She asks.

Fred shakes his head, and stands up. 'How did she know it was me?'

'It's always you Fred,' Ginny laughs.

'YOU GET DOWN HERE TOO GINNY, DON'T THINK FOR A MOMENT I'M LETTING YOU OFF OF YOUR CHORES!' Ginny sighs and looks to her brother.

'I'll be back to hear the rest of that story of yours' with that she stands and leaves.

'How much of a mess did you two make?' George asks

'Oh, not much…' says Fred.

'Only went through the entire living room-' Hermione starts.

'Then Dads shed, the one with all the muggle things in it,' Fred continues.

'Made a right mess of the lawn I'm afraid. Thought we put it all back though…' Hermione trails off. Harry and Ron look at her incredulously.

'Who are you, and what have you done with the Hermione that we met on the train?' Harry asks. Hermione laughs. She and Fred leave the room right as Mrs. Wealsey is shouting for them again.

A moment later Freds voice filters up to them and they hear him say, very amusedly 'It'll wear off. In a day or so.' Followed by the clank of a dish being dropped, uncontrollable laughter, and more shouting from Mrs. Weasley.

Harry, Ron and George look at each other. Only George looks like he knows what happened. The other two, aren't sure if they want to know or not.

* * *

Alright, part one. Hopefully part two will be up soon. I have enlisted the help of my imaginary friend to go after the evil Clock Man who has stolen all my spare time.

With that said…. Review!


	5. Without some Ron!

AN: Sorry it took so long. My cousin had been a total computer hog! But she got a very good sequel out of it, so it's ok. The next chapter shouldn't take nearly as long, since it is a log included one. But I make no promises.

Oh, and I have no idea how wizard photos are developed, so let's just say it by… dun dun dunnn… magic! Lol, you'll get why at the end of the chappie!

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

Chapter five: …With out some RON?

'Honestly Gin! I didn't know that wand was a fake one!' Fred defends, slowly backing away from a flaming Ginny. All the while trying to stop laughing.

'Oh come on Gin, you have to admit, it is a clever charm,' Hermione tries to reason. Ginny merely turns her glare from her brother to friend.

'Molly dear? What was all the commo- Oh.' Arthur Weasley pauses in the kitchen doorway and stares at his daughter. 'Well Ginny, It's err, a very good look for you?'

'DAD!' Yells Ginny at the same time Mrs. Weasley yells 'ARTHUR!'

'Right, Fred? Is this your handiwork?' Fred nods and looks down, still unable to fully stop his snickering. 'How did you do it? Is it hot? Will she burn something?'

'Arthur please!'

'Sorry sorry, Fred that was very wrong of you,' Mr. Weasley hesitates, before attempting to leave.

'Arthur, punishment?'

'Right, err, clean the shed,' Mrs. Weasley taps her foot, 'And, err, no magic?' he looks to his wife for confirmation and was met with an eye roll. 'He can use magic?' Mrs. Weasley sighs and turns to Fred.

'Fred, no magic for the rest of the day, and finish Ginny's chores. Come on Ginny dear, let's go, well, let's go buy you a hat hmm?'

Ginny's eyes widen at having to leave the house in her state, but reluctantly follows, knowing not to argue with her mum when she is in that state.

Fred's eyes widen and his snickering stops after he hears his punishment, and his sulks over to the sink. But he smirks when he realizes his mum forgot to take away his wand.

'Fred, wand,' He sighs and hands his wand to his mum, the smirk gone.

Hermione laughs only to stop as Mrs. Weasely indicates the back lawn. So Hermione too sulks off the clean up the mess she and Fred made.

Mr. Weasley waits until his wife leaves before walking over to Fred to find out exactly how he managed that prank.

XXX XXX

'Nice hat Gin,' George says brightly some two hours later.

'Shut up George,' Ginny glares and sits back where she sat earlier that morning.

'Were are my not as good looking twin and my incredibly good looking girlfriend?'

'How should I know? I'm not their bloody babysitter.'

'Getting a little _hotheaded_ aren't you Gin,' George states in what he calls his innocent voice. Ginny doesn't respond, she just glares.

'What's with the hat Ginny?' Ron asks from George's side.

'Why don't you ask you're brother?'

'Why does-'

'Alright! I'm here, the party can officially start!' Fred exclaims as he walks into the "sick ward". He sits back on Harry's bed and stretches out.

'Where's Hermione?' Harry asks, as he removes his leg from under Fred's.

'Aw Harry, you don't want to be that close to me?' Fred grins.

'I think it's the female version of you he wants to be close to,' Hermione says coming into the room, and looking pointedly at Ginny.

'Harry knows about Fredita?' Fred asks astonished.

'That must be why he continues to sit close to you,' says George.

'Most likely,' Fred scoots closer to a confused Harry, 'See, he can't stay away.'

'You're the one moving closer!' Harry says trying to scoot away. It is successful, as he soon falls off the bed.

Every one laughs and Fred says knowingly, 'See, he's falling for me already.' He reaches a hand down to help up the now slightly hurting Harry.

'Who is Fredita?' Ron asks looking totally confused.

'Shut up Ron and finish your story. I have plans to lock myself in my room later on and not come out for a few days,' Ginny demands.

'Um Gin, that was-' Ginny cuts off Hermione with a look that Snape would be proud of.

Ron, who let out a very un-manly squeak when Ginny turned that look on him, coughed slightly, then started his story.

XXX

'Right, well, after hearing Harry's plan we snuck out to wait for our targets.

"I want to do it," I begged as we waited for George and Hermione to come inside.

"No, I'll do it," Harry argued back. I stood pout-err not pouting and silently contemplating my move. Which I made a moment later when I saw George come in the house.

I grabbed the glue from Harry, who knew better then to yell at me and give away our plan, and rushed up to George who had just sat down at the kitchen table.

I applied a generous amount of glue to his hip from my spot under the table. All was going perfectly according to plan, until…'

('Spit it out Ron.' Hermione laughs, already knowing what happened.)

'…Until my banana started itching again.'

(Laughter echoed through the room as Ron blushes the infamous Weasley blush)

'I wiggled around, trying not to make any noise, but it wasn't working. George pushed his chair back, and stared down at me.

"Why are you under the table?" He asked.

"No reason," I answered still trying to relieve the itching. I crawled out from under the table, fully intending to run into the bathroom and scratch. But sadly that didn't happen. Hermione came in, followed by a running Fred. George stood up to offer his chair to Hermione…'

('That was a very gentlemanly thing to do George,' Ginny smiled, obviously in a better mood already. 'Told you it's PMS. She's having mood swings,' George whispers none too softly to the entire room. 'IT IS NOT PMS!' Ginny shouts, only to be calmed down when she realizes she is only proving him right. 'Continue Ron,' she orders, and Ron nods.)

'Right, well, George stood up to give his chair to Hermione, and that's when the still running Fred ran right into me. Causing me to run into George's glue smeared side.

I didn't realize what that meant until I tried to back away.

"Ron? I know you love you're brother and all but why are you clinging to his side like that?" Hermione asked, looking at the two of us curiously.

"I'm…glued to him," I said, defeatedly. I heard Harry's laughter from the stairs and growled, before marching back up to our room, and taking a stunned, impressed, and clearly amused George with me. Harry followed behind us, never stopping his laughing. All the while, my banana still itching.

I…err, George and I, walked over to my log and I wrote. Fred and Hermione came in after Harry, they too were laughing uncontrollably.

"Harry, why are they glued together?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to him on his bed.

"It… it was meant… to be you and George," He answered between laughs.

I glared at everyone and mumbled "Wasn't a good plan anyway," before Hermione decided she wanted to give her boyfriend a kiss.

"Oi! Do you have to do that in front of me!" I gagged, then wrote in my log again. Hermione giggled, something I didn't think until this frightful summer she was capable of. George grinned mischievously.

I was getting scared, then George leaned down and kissed Hermione again.

"Stop it already!" I demanded. They both ignored me. Harry started laughing again. Fred was already in hysterics. I turned away and wrote again.

I had just put down my quill when I _heard_ them kissing. I shuddered and wrote in my log again.

"You better get use to it Ron. Until this glue wears off you'll be seeing it a lot," Fred said, holding up the glue I dropped after my impact with George.

I groaned and finished my log while everyone in the room laughed at my distress.'

XXX

'That's everything that happened,' Ron finishes. Ginny nods, accepting the story and feeling happier that she finally found it out.

She turns to Hermione, who is sitting on her old bed. 'That explains why Ron and George were in bed together, but what about you and Fred?'

'Hermione Granger! You were in bed with my brother!" George gasps mockingly.

'So were you!' Hermione retaliates.

'But he's my twin!' he finishes in a dramatic voice.

Hermione laughs, 'I'm getting a serious case of DeJa vous.'

'Are you going to explain?' Ginny taps her foot impatiently.

'We were laughing at the picture we had just taken,' Hermione takes out said photo from her back pocket. Ginny looks at it for a moment, then she too starts laughing.

'I want to see it,' Harry says getting up. As soon as he sees it, he too starts laughing. Fred, who has nothing better to do then laugh at his twins and younger brother's expense, gets up too.

'What about us? Can't we see it too?' Ron asks, attempting to get up, only to be pulled back down when George tries to go a different way.

Hermione shakes her head and puts the picture, which shows Ron and George curled in toward each other as much as their hips would allow, with Ron's middle finger pressed up George's nose, and George's leg wrapped around Ron's bent knees, back into her pocket. There is no way she is letting either of them get their hands on it to destroy it.

Ginny takes the opportunity while everyone is laughing at the photo, to attempt to sneak out of the room without having to reveal the reason for her hat.

'Not so fast Gin. I want to see how well that charm worked,' George, who has obviously forgotten that an embarrassing photo of him was taken, says, practically bouncing with anticipation. Everyone else, who clearly wants to know the reason for the hat, stops laughing and looks expectantly at Ginny.

'So you knew this was going to happen?' She indicates her hat covered head.

'I didn't know the wand was down there or that you would pick it up, but yes, I knew what that wand would do,' George pauses, 'So you going to show me?'

'Not bloody likely!'

'But what if I know how to change it back?' Ginny turns and looks at him, then at everyone else in the room. With a sigh she reaches up and pulls off her new hat. Everyone gasps, then the gasps turn to light chuckles at the appropriateness of Ginny having a "hot head".

'Ginny! Did you know your head is on fire!' Ron asks. Everyone's chuckles turn to full out laughter, and Ginny stomps out of the room.

* * *

You know you want to review! Come one… everyone's doing it! 


	6. 'Forget about killing the cat'

YAY! See, I told you I would have the next chapter out soon! Only one day later… how you like that? This idea came to me while I was trying to sleep last night and I just had to write it down. (It wasn't what I had planned.. but it is totally better trust me!) And I finished it today, and decided that I would favor you with it! So enjoy!

I own nothin' honey!

* * *

Chapter six… 'Forget about killing the cat'…

'Don't be silly Molly dear, you have been on your feet all night and most of this morning. Go get some sleep, I'll take the tray's up to the boys," Remus Lupin levitates the three tray's- even though he could have sworn only Ron and Harry now had the chicken pox- that Mrs. Weasley is about to take upstairs. She smiles gratefully, and Remus watches as she walks into the living room and lays one the couch, asleep as soon as she closes her eyes.

With the trays following behind him, he quickly climbs the stairs and tries to remember which room the two were in.

'Harry? Ron? Are you two awake?' He asks quietly as opens the door to the "Sick Ward", which now has a sign on it proclaiming "Sick Ward. Beware all who enter this room." As he walks in he is greeted with only silence, and is about to turn to leave, thinking he can give them their food when they awake, when he notices the number of bodies on the beds.

'1,2,3,4,5... And one cat,' he quietly counts to himself, just to make sure he was seeing correctly.

'I think I'll need more food,' he muses, glancing at the now hovering trays. He turns to leave only to be stopped as Crookshanks, whose attention had previously been on the trays of food, and is now on some noise Remus can't hear, stands up and jumps off the bed he was sleeping on.

'Cats,' he says amusedly, shaking his head and watching as the cat hurries out of the room. Remus is returning to the task of leaving the room, when he notices a, now wrinkled, piece of parchment lying where the cat had been.

Thinking it is someone's summer work, he picks it up with every intention of putting it on the desk. That however isn't at all what he does. With curiosity to rival that of a teenage witch Remus skims the parchments context after realizing that it didn't look like schoolwork.

'Stargate Log GARMFQ333,' He read aloud to himself. A body shifts, and Remus decides it's best to read the rest to himself…

Ron finally lost it!  
Go Hermione!

I suddenly want some pie…

Ron's wants nothing to do with bananas

Hermione is hungry… why are they still here?

I have been licked… I don't hate it…

MORE!

Fred is sticky…  
Fred: "You got me sticky!"  
George: "Hermione did it!"  
Hermione: "George can't aim well!"

Ron wants some of that

They chose me!

Oh Merlin…

WASN'T ME

Hermione is soft, so is George

Not THAT was me… chuckles

Fred's 'wand' is really big

I have just been assured that he knows how to use it…

Merlin, which he does! Shudders/Laughs

Remus' eyes, which grow bigger as he reads, almost pop out of his head when he finishes. He slowly puts the parchment back where he picked it up from, commands the tray's to follow him, and walks swiftly to the door.

George, who had woken up when Crookshanks jumped off the bed, silently watches his old professor read what he knew to be the latest log. He suppresses his laughter as he sees Remus' eyes widen almost to the point where they leave his head. He watches as the werewolf walks to the door, and with him George's breakfast.

As Remus reaches the door, George hears him mutter 'Forget killing the cat, curiosity disturbed the bloody werewolf,' before both werewolf and wonderful smelling breakfast disappear behind the closed door.

* * *

I hope that was enjoyable for you all. The next chapter will be up very soon. Maybe not tomorrow… but within the next week more then likely. I'm on a roll here! Review and get the roll moving faster! (That was my not subtle at all hint to review…) 


	7. Curiosity disturbed the werewolf

AN: Who missed me! I'm sure some of you at least missed the story. I have no real excuses. It's been almost a year. Hope and prey that that wont happen again come hurricane season. My house is FINALLY all fixed! Last part of the roof was patched today. Yayness!

Anyway, I'll spare you from ranting about my life at the moment. Really, you all came here to read a story, so without further ado…

Usual disclaimer applies. Me No ownership blah blah….

* * *

**Chapter seven…. Curiosity disturbed the werewolf**

'I'm telling you Molly, there is something not right going on in that room,' Remus says as he sips a strong cup of tea. The aroma of which woke Molly up some five minutes earlier.

Molly smiles to herself as she listens to Remus and watches him shake his head and drink his tea.

'…And I thought Hermione, dear sweet intelligent Hermione would know better,' His head shaking continues. Molly tries hard not to laugh. She was wondering who would stumble upon the next Stargate Log.

'I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for everything Remus,' She says.

'And I'm sure it involves group-'

'Remus!' Molly cuts him off, 'Why don't you go up there and ask them you're self? I do believe you have yet to give them their breakfast.' She stands to leave, 'Oh, and don't forget to fix two more trays,' She smiles at him and heads back to the couch to get more sleep. She pauses and looks up the stairs, then back to the couch, and nods. There are to many stairs, and she is to tired. She smiles one more time for reassurance, then goes to the couch.

'A reasonable explanation,' Remus repeats quietly to himself as he, and now five trays, make their way upstairs.

Hesitating only a second, he opens the door, walks in, waits for the trays to follow, then shuts the door louder then necessary.

'Shu'up,' mumbles a body that Remus recognizes as Ron. He watches as the body now known as Ron shifts and ends up in what, to Remus, is an uncomfortable position.

Remus clears his throat. He waits. And clears it again, louder.

Hermione, who is laying on her back, looks over the top of Harry's head, 'G'morning professor,' then yawns and stretches. 'What time is it?'

Remus stands there staring at her and Harry, and says quietly 'Almost 9'.

Hermione nods before lowering her head back to the pillow and closing her eyes.

'Hermione?' Remus tentively asks.

'Yes professor?' Her head stays down, and her eyes still closed. Harry shifts and his leg drapes over hers.

'I.. Err, I brought breakfast?' Her head lifts up at that, and she looks over at him, now noticing the trays.

She nudges Harry. 'Harry, breakfast is here,' she says, then shimmies out from underneath his arm, which is draped over her stomach, and his leg. Harry only compensates the loss of Hermione by grabbing her pillow.

Remus watches in mild- okay, more then mild- fascination as Hermione stumbles to the middle bed that is solely occupied by Fred, or George, he couldn't tell which.

Hermione hops onto the bed, jostling the sleeper. 'Fred. Breakfast. Now.' Remus quirks an eyebrow, Hermione notices and smiles.

As she hops off Fred's bed she replies, 'It's best to be short and simple with him in the morning'. Then heads to the next bed.

Into Ron's ear Remus hears her say, 'Wakie wakie, breakfast is here'. Ron starts awake and licks his lips. Hermione then turns to George.

Remus' eyes widen when he sees Hermione kiss George. She squeaks and pulls back a second later.

'George Weasley! How long have you been awake?'

'Since Ron's leg kicked mine when you woke him up,' George smiles innocently, and Hermione sighs before kissing him one more time.

'Harry, wake up. Honestly,' Hermione shakes her head and heads back to Harry.

'10 more minutes,' Harry mumbles.

'No more minutes. Up now! Or I'll let Ron eat your breakfast,' She pulls his pillow out from under his head and hits him with it. Harry groans and rolls over onto his back and sends a glare at Hermione.

'You wouldn't really give him my breakfast would you?'

'Go back to sleep and we'll find out.'

Harry groans again, but sits himself against the head board. Hermione continues her mothering duty by grabbing a tray and placing it in front of Ron.

'Hey! How come he gets his first?' George asks, pouting playfully.

'Because if I gave you yours first, Ron would more then likely eat it anyway. Which would defeat the whole purpose of giving you your breakfast first," Hermione explains, still handing out trays.

As she settles with her own back next to Harry, Remus comes to his senses and sits on the corner of the desk, clearing his throat again.

'So, I read an interesting, err, well, that is-'

'He read you're log Harry,' George cuts in around a mouth full of eggs, while snickering. Fred snorts into his pumpkin juice, Harry grins widely before biting into his toast, Hermione laughs slightly while trading her toast for Harry's bacon and Ron remains oblivious to the statement and goes about happily stuffing his face.

'Right, well, would you care to explain yourselves?'

''Course we will. Harry, go ahead, explain why you and Hermione were found in bed together… Oh, and explain the log too,' Fred says, glancing at George. Who didn't seem to notice. Hermione looked at Fred and rolled her eyes.

'Well you see, it all started around lunch time yesterday…' Harry began.

XXX

"How are my two best friends?" Hermione asked after she and Fred came in with our lunches.

"What about me?" George said pouting playfully. Hermione grinned and walked over to him.

"And how are you my George?" She said before she kissed him.

"I'm sitting right here you know," Ron said disgustedly.

"Alright alright, enough of that. We come bearing gifts of food and drink!" Fred said before he settled with his food on the empty bed in the middle.

"What about our food?"

"You have feet, get it yourself Ronniekins," Fred took a bite of his pumpkin pie.

I was just finishing that potions essay Ron and I never got around to cop- err, doing.'

('I'm very proud of you Harry' Hermione says, choosing to ignore the fact that he was about to say copying.')

'Right, I was just finishing the essay, and was about to get up to get my lunch, when Hermione sets my tray in front of me.

"Hey! How come he gets his delivered?" Ron asked as he and George tried to stand up. Fred, Hermione and I watched them for a moment before laughing.'

('Why would that be funny?' Remus asks looking at the two in confusion. Everyone starts laughing and Hermione steals her toast, now half eaten, back. Fred waves for Harry to continue again.)

'Hermione looks over at me and smiles before turning back to Ron, "Because he did his homework." Ron rolls his eyes, and George manages to get them both standing.

('Will someone please fill me in on what I'm missing?' Remus says, still confused. Fred looks over at his brothers, 'Stand up then.' George and Ron attempt the difficult challenge of standing. Remus, unable to stop himself, laughs as he watches. 'So, you are stuck together?' He ventures. 'Glued actually,' George says, glaring at Ron, but amusement is clear in his voice. 'Ahh, Sirius did that to James once,' Remus says, 'Caused them and myself a deal of trouble.' Harry smiles, and notices his toast is gone. Glaring at Hermione, who sheepishly gives him the last bite, he continues after swallowing.)

' "Ron… What are you doing?" I heard George ask, and looked up from my food.

"Trying to relive the itching," Ron answered and I had to quickly take a bit from my cheese sandwich to stop from laughing. Ron glared at me, sensing the laughter I was suppressing, as he wiggled around while grabbing his food.

"Well stop trying and scratch already, you're giving me motion sickness," It was then that I realized Ron's wiggling was also making George wiggle and I had to take another, larger bite. I heard Hermione trying to hold in her laughter also. Fred was full out laughing by then.

"It's not the chicken pox that itch," Ron said, and Hermione fell silent, and tried to slump farther down into the bed. Her leg bumped mine and I bumped hers back. Ron glared at her.

"Hermione, did you forget to do something important?" Fred asked, tears rolling down his cheeks from laughing. Hermione straightened and cleared her throat.

"Sorry Ron," She said, "I'll fix it after we eat." Ron continued to glare at her. She sighed, "Promise."

Ron nodded approvingly and him and George took their food back to their bed. The rest of lunch was past in silence.

"Hermione," Ron whined almost a half hour later.

"I'll get it right this time Ron," Hermione said, looking like she wanted to laugh. With a swish of her wand, and a mumble of something I couldn't hear, Ron's banana problem vanished. I had the distinct feeling that Hermione knew all along how do help Ron. Chuckling to myself, I decided that was a good way to start my log.

"I'm hungry," Ron said as he wiggled around, subsequently wiggling George also.

"You're always hungry," Hermione said at the same time I said, "We just ate."

"Fred, you going to eat that apple?" Ron asked, grabbing the only remaining part of Fred's lunch, and biting into it.

"Not now I'm not," he answered, and went back to trying to read what I had written in my log, and what I was writing at the moment.

"Do you mind?" I asked him, looking up.

"Not at all Harry dear!" He smiled, patted my head and walked back to the middle bed.

We all went about separate things after that: I started polishing my broom-'

(Harry is interrupted by Fred and Georges loud laughter, and glares at them. 'So sorry Harry,' George begins. 'That just sounded dirty,' Fred finishes, and they both continue laughing to themselves. Harry glares at the twins one more time before clearing his throat and continuing.)

'…I began polishing my broom for what seemed like the millionth time, Ron and George, after some obviously uncomfortable shifting, played chess, Fred watched them avidly, calling out encouragements every once in a while, and Hermione left to get her transfiguration text.

"Oh Ronald," She said when she came back in a few minutes later. "I think you will love our first lesson." She sat back down on her old bed and laughed.

"Told you she was mental," Ron mumbled to himself, and was hit on the shoulder by George. Ron turned to glare at him. "Well she is! Thinking I would love a transfiguration lesson."

"I think you missed the sarcasm mate," I said looking up from my broom. Hermione looked over at Ron and started laughing harder.

"What is so funny about school work?" Fred asked, as he got up and read the lesson. He turned to look at Ron then back at the lesson, then back at Ron before he started laughing also.

Curiosity getting the better of me, I got up and read the indicated lesson, and started laughing with the other two.

"I think they're all mental," George said and Ron nodded his head. "Someone want to let us in on the joke?"

"The first lesson," Fred got out before he began laughing to hard again.

"Is turning a banana into a plate," Hermione finished and we all turned to see Ron's reaction. The look on his face had us in hysterics for at while.

Once we all settled down, and Ron enlightened us that he now hates bananas, I remembered my log and added to it. After that was done, my still full stomach and lull in the itching made me feel drowsy.

The next thing I know someone's jumping on my bed and Hermione's saying: "I'm hungry." I opened my eyes and noticed her and Fred were still in here. And it's Fred that jumped onto my bed.

"What time is it?" I asked, still partly asleep. "And why are you two still here?" I was rewarded with a pillow to the head, waking me up fully. Deciding I slept long enough anyhow, I slowly make my way to the desk, where the abandoned log sat.

"Because we love you so much Harry," Fred answered at the same time Hermione said "Almost 8." I groaned when I realized I must have slept through dinner.

As if reading my mind, Hermione announced from her spot next to my bed: "Fred and I are in charge of getting you lot fed,"

"Yea, there was a problem with the Order. We're the only ones here," Fred said. I immediately look up from my log. George is first to notice my unease.

"It's no big deal Harry. From what we gathered listening in on their conversation-"

"Compliments of Extendable ears," Fred adds.'

(At this point Remus gives the twins an exasperated expression, laced with slight amusement.)

' "-It's only a rather large Cornish Pixie problem," George finished. He shifted a bit, causing Ron drop the chocolate frog he just opened.

"Harry catch it!" He exclaimed. Being sick must have weakened my seeker reflexes. I missed, and the frog ran into me, leaving a smudge of creamy milk chocolate on my cheek. The others laughed and I glared.

"No fear Harry!" Fred said, getting up and walking over to me. "Happens to the best of us," He then bent forward and licked my cheek. "Still good though." Smiling cheekily, he retreated back to his bed, only to be stared at by everyone else.

"What? I seem to recall George licking Hermione just last week," Fred leaned back against the pillows. "Am I not allowed to lick anyone too?"

That comment was greeted by silence, then laughter.'

('I beg your pardon. Do I even what to know?' Remus looks at the two in question. Hermione blushes slightly, and George grins. 'I don't think you do Professor. Not when it comes to those two,' Ron says. The others, minus Remus groan. They all know Ron will always believe what he wants. Harry clears his throat, everyone quiets down, and he continues.)

' " Hey Ron, do you have anymore of those?" I asked. "Where did you get them anyway?"

"Bought them when we went to Diagon Alley," Fred said, snatching one from the bag, I guessed, contained them. He tossed me one, which this time I caught.'

('Congratulations Harry,' Says Hermione. 'Thank you,' Harry replies, with a smile.)

' "Ugh, this one's all melty," George said. He took his hand out of the bag, revealing a leaking chocolate frog box. "Here you go 'Mione. You can have this one."

"Thanks George, your too sweet," Hermione held out her hand to catch the frog, but it flew to far next to her, and hit Fred on the arm.

"Oi! What did I ever do you? Now I'm all sticky!" Fred exclaimed.

George attempted an innocent face, and pointed to Hermione. "Hermione did it!"

Hermione glared at him, and stuck her tongue out. "George can't aim well."

I quickly wrote what happened while laughing.'

('I just got a sense of Déjà vu,' George says, looking at his twin and girlfriend. 'Yea, so did I,' Fred admits. Hermione purses her lips, though it's clear she's holding back a smile, and says, 'We're magnets for sticky situations.' She can't hold the serious face and laughs, the rest following. Except for Remus who looks confused and a bit more disturbed. Harry waits for quite before continuing.)

"Hey Hermione?" I heard Ron ask a moment later while I was looking over what my log said so far. There was a rustling of sheets, then: "Can I have some of that?"

Not seeing what was going on, made me turn towards them with slightly wide eyes. Ron was still where he was, and Hermione was handing him a cauldron cake.

"What's the matter Harry?" Ron asked, before he took a bite. "Want some?" He said around a mouth full of cake.

I shook my head, chuckled lightly, and decided that that needed to be in the log.

"Where were you keeping all of this?" Ron asked, his mouth full with another cake.

"Our room," Hermione and Fred said in unison. They didn't even seem at all phased by it, just went on eating.

"Fred!" George exclaimed loudly, causing Ron to start. Fred looked over at is twin.

"Congratulations Harry!" Fred said after seeing what George was holding up to him. I looked over at him curiously. "You have been chosen, unanimously I might add, to test that there grayish brownish Bertie Bott Bean," He finished, indicating the jelly bean George was holding.

"Why me?" I asked, then thought that too would be a good edition to my log.

"Because you are the Boy-Who-Lived!" Fred said dramatically.

"You're a Gryffindor!" George said, just as dramatically.

"You're- Err, well, that is to say you're- George?" Fred faltered looking over at his twin.

"You're extremely good looking?" George replied hopefully.

Fred followed his lead. "Because you love us?" Hermione snorted and tried to cover it up with a cough. Fred turned and quirked an eyebrow at her. Hermione just shook her head.

"Alright, give it here," I said extending my hand. George grinned widely.

"Knew you would try it Harry mate," He handed me the offending candy. Hesitantly I put it in my mouth. And even more hesitantly, I chewed. I didn't however hesitate when I gagged.

"Well?" Ron asked eagerly, from where he was leaning against headboard, licking the chocolate from his fingers.

"Words cannot describe," I said as I tried to swallow the vile sweet, that was anything but sweet. Once I managed the task, I thought of how to describe it.

"Taste like polyjuice potion, warm milk, and mint," I decided, "when it's all coming back up." I watched the faces in the room grimace. Only Ron and Hermione gagged. Them being the only other ones there who tasted polyjuice. Going both ways, I imagine.'

( 'Have they now?' Remus asks with a curious, amusement laced expression. Hermione grins sheepishly but doesn't say anything. Neither Harry, nor Ron feel the urge to discuss their trip to the Slytherin common room. Harry therefore says, 'I'll get on with the story shall I?')

' "Well," George said, clapping his hands once. "Thanks for that Harry. Better you then me." Still grimacing from the taste, I grabbed the cauldron cake that was sitting in front of Ron and ate it in two bites.

A minute later, Ron reached for the now gone treat, and narrowed his eyes at the empty space. He looked over and noticed Hermione, who was shaking her head at something Fred had said, had one resting on her knee. Leaning as far over as his situation with George would allow, he grabbed it while she was still looking at Fred.

"I told you Fred, you have to ask your mum where she put your wand, I surely haven't got clue where she hid them," She said, then reached for the cake, only to find it gone. She glared at me.

"It wasn't me!" I said when she continued to glare at me. I turned from her and wrote in my log.

"So'y 'Mione," Ron said through a partially full mouth. She must have turned her glare on him.'

(Ron shudders recalling the glare. The others look at him and he says, 'Her glares could kill.' everyone, including Remus, silently agrees and Harry resumes his story.)

Fred, it seemed took the opportunity of everyone's attention on Ron and his cauldron cake stealing ways to get up and attempt to read my log. I covered it up quickly and glared at him. He just shrugged.

"Can't blame me for trying," He said before tossing himself down on Hermione's bed.

"May I help you Fred?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, thank you 'Mione dear. You're bed was just closer then mine." Hermione, along with Ron, George and I looked from where I sat at the desk, to the bed Fred had been in, then to Hermione's.

"Doesn't look like that much of a difference," George told his twin, who just shrugged again before leaning his head down on Hermione's shoulder.

"You're really soft. Know that 'Mione?" He asked. George glared at him, and Ron widened his eyes. I however decided that would be good in the log and proceeded to write it down.

"So is George," Hermione said, a faint blush creeping to her cheeks. Ron's eyes widened further before he rested his head on George's shoulder.

"She's right." He said simply, then, lifting his head, "There anymore Chocolate Frogs?"

I added that to the log as I heard Hermione say there were no more Frogs, only some Bertie Bott Beans that looked even more questionable then the grayish brownish one I had tried. It was silently agreed upon that no one need tried them. And one cauldron cake. I quickly stood and took it.

"I can still taste the bean," I mumbled between chews. I went back to my log to ignore the looks from Ron.

A minute or so later I heard a shifting, then a mumble, then Hermione sigh. "I told you," she said, "You're mum has you're wand somewhere." Then there was more shifting and footsteps.

I turned from my log to see Fred over at his bed, grabbing a pillow. I was about to turn back to the log when I saw Fred eyeing where I had put my broom.

"I have a new wand!" He exclaimed before hurrying to my Firebolt and holding it in a 'ready' position for dueling.

"Fred. That's my broom," I said slowly.

"I know that Harry," He said. He didn't elaborate. Just tried to 'swish and flick' in the direction of his pillow. I looked over at the others, and they too, were staring at him.

"It wont work Fred," Hermione said slowly. Fred stared at his pillow while a slow smile grew on his lips.

"Don't worry. I know how to use this type," He said.

He held the broom by the back end and hooked the pillow, by it's case onto the front then 'levitated' it to Hermione's bed. I shuddered to think of what he may think of to do with his new 'wand.'

After a moment of silence we all started laughing and I finished off my log, having decided that nothing could top that.'

XXX

'After that, I let them read my log and we pretty much fell asleep after discussing Fred's 'new wand'.' Harry finishes, reaching for his juice.

'Yes, well, that certainly explains things,' Remus says, looking over the 'Sick Ward' residents and former 'Poxters'.

'Except how Harry and Hermione ended up in bed together,' Fred says, amusement clear in his voice. Remus looks at the two in question and they both roll their eyes.

'Fred drools,' Hermione says simply.

Ron snickers. George grins, and nods his head in agreement, saying 'He does.'

Remus hides his chuckle at Fred, who by this time was looking at his twin with narrowed eyes. Harry openly laughs and Hermione looks over at him.

'And Harry only has a tendency to cuddle,' She says, and watches as a blush starts on his cheeks.

Having gotten what he came for, and indeed a little afraid of what else he may find out, Remus stands, still laughing softly at his former students. His eyes land on George and Ron, reminding him of what happened to them.

'I believe I can help with that,' He says, pointing to the brothers who were trying, quite unsuccessfully, to get more comfortable. Without waiting for a response, he takes whomever's juice was sitting on the bedside table closest to the duo, and spills it on the seem of the attached hips.

'Professor!' Ron starts as the now room temperature juice comes in contact with his until that moment, dry pants. On reflex, when he started, he moved over as far as he could without falling off the bed. George doing the same at the meeting of juice and pants.

Remus grins, looking rather proud of himself for remembering.

'George, Ron…' Hermione says, looking at them, or more specifically, the spot between them.

It takes a moment for them to realize that they can see bed between them.

'How did you do that?' Harry asks.

'The acid in orange juice counters the adhesive. It took Lily getting mad at James and tossing hers at him to realize it though.' Remus smiles fondly at the memory of a juiced James.

'Thanks Professor!' Ron smiles widely and gets up. George follows his lead, only he decides to dance around the room.

Remus smiles and excuses himself, levitating the empty breakfast trays behind him. As he descends the stairs he hears Hermione say, 'Why didn't I think of that?'

And as he reaches the first landing George's voice filters down saying, 'Who put this sign on the door?'

* * *

AN: Well, that was a bit longer then I had expected it to come out. But that's all the better for you. And you can see that I have been working on it on my 'time off'. It's about halfway through. If I'm going by the Original CPaSL standards. 3 More logs I think… 

Hm…. Who ever will find the next one! Who do YOU want to find it?


	8. I See London, I See France

I own nothing… You've no idea. Except the Pepsi next to me.

Some borderline slash in this chapter, but no more then the usual Harry/Ron harmless innuendo haha

Not beta'd. But this is me, and that's not so surprising…

See the AN at the end. It's important…

Oh, and the title of the long (The letters and numbers) actually means something. I'll give you a hint, it's also wonderfully British, and I also write in that fandom. Ben and Jerry's ice cream to anyone who can tell me with the it means.

Enjoy.

* * *

****

Chapter Eight: I See London, I See France

'I told you her it would wear off in a bit. She never listens to me,' Fred grumbles as he and the other two 'Poxters' make they're way up, on Mrs. Weasleys orders, to see if Ginny's head is fixed yet.

'Who would listen to you, Mr. Weasley?' Three pairs of eyes widen and two mouths quirk up at the voice that comes from behind them.

'Hello Professor Snape,' Hermione greets, since the twins are trying not to laugh.

'Miss Granger,' Snape acknowledges and glares at the twins' muffled snickers. Their attempt at not laughing having obviously failed.

Hermione looks between her boyfriend, his twin and her professor and has every intention of apologizing for their behavior when she spots Percy coming up the stairs.

Her own mouth quirking dangerously towards a smile and a laugh bubbling in her chest she grabs a twin with each hand, throws an 'Excuse us, Professor,' over her shoulder and hurries up the stairs and into Charlie's old room. The threes laughter finally escaping once the door is closed.

'Sev- Professor,' Percy says, staring first at where his brothers and Hermione hurried off to, then at Snape.

'Yes, Mr. Weasley?' Snape says turning on the stairs to look at the younger man.

'Mother told me to ask you if you could please bring Harry and Ron their supper.'

Severus glares and Percy merely steps aside to show the two levitating trays behind him.

'Very well,' Snape sighs, looking very much like he was just asked to due the tango with Dumbledore.

XXX

Harry shifts in his sleep when Snape opens the door, pulling the extra pillow to his stomach and curing one leg up and around it.

'Our savior. Merlin,' Snape mutters shaking his head, watching Harry cuddle the pillow.

Ron, his sleep slightly disturbed at the smell of food and the mutterings, turns over and spreads his long limbs out. His hand unconsciously resting around his middle holding his newly unattached hip.

Snape sets the trays down on the desk and has every intention of leaving them there and waking the boys on his way out the door when he spots, what he assumes, is the parchment that had Remus in such a state earlier that morning.

Curiosity having killed the cat and not the snake, Snape picks it up off the desk chair with every intention of reading it so he can catch the werewolf in his exaggerating.

__

Stargate Log 2428SSDRJ

Harry has great hands.  
…So firm…groans

Pie…cream filling…

They're like pillows-  
Harry's words, not mine

What was that?!  
MY EYES! OH SWEET MERLIN!

Harry needs help getting off…  
Fred just informed him he'd help…

What?

They're doing…

I want to join!

Harry just kissed me… it was kind of sweet

…Do it again…

Hermione has now seen it all

George wants to see more  
Fred: No Forge, it's over.  
George: But I only got to see the dangly bits!  
Harry: That's the best part!  
Hermione: …Boys…

'Harry,' a muffled voice breaches Snapes disturbed dazed and his head snaps around to the owner of said voice. 'Harry, tell Hermione the Dark Soup doesn't have her cat.'

'Mr. Weasley, it would be best if you woke up and explained yourself,' Snape says loudly, the log clutched in his grip. Harry lets out a small sigh and rolls over the pillow he's been cuddling.

'Five more minutes mum. 'M sick. Need rest,' Ron mutters, burrowing into his own pillow.

'_Now Mister Weasley. _It would be very…prudent of you to wake. Up.' Snape finishes, flicking his wand and releasing a jet of cold water onto the slumbering Ron.

'Oi! I told you Harry, not on-' Ron trails off when he sees Snape standing in front of his bed. 'Ha-Harry. Harry!'

Ron hops off his bed and jumps on his friends. _'Harry.'_

Harry groans, 'What Ron?' and struggles to open his eyes. 'Push over, will you? You're on my-' his eyes widen when they finally open and sees past his friend.

'Ron? Tell me I'm dreaming.'

'Wish you were, mate.' Ron stays in his position, afraid to turn back around. He bounces on his knees once and Harry's eyes snap back to him. 'Your bed is more bouncy then mine.'

Harry opens his mouth to either deny this fact, or tell his friend to move again as he's on a very sensitive spot, when Ron's eyes widen and Harry just sighs, knowing whatever Ron just thought of isn't going to be good for his mental health.

'Wasn't my bed Georges bed?! Why is Georges bed un-bouncy? Harry! Tell me why-' Harry's hand clamps over his best friends mouth, although Ron continues regardless.

Harry clears his throat, gathers his courage, and looks back at his professor.

'Did you need something Professor?' He asks over his friends muffled ranting.

Snape raises an eyebrow, still somehow managing to appear disgruntled, 'It seems I am to play nurse maid for the morning.'

Harry shudders at the sudden mental image of Snape in a French maid costume, holding a blood red feather duster and just barely manages to hold in his gagging as Percy and fluffy handcuffs enter the picture.

Harry clears his throat and scoots up to rest against the headboard as best as he can with Ron still perched on his lap.

"Thank you, Professor." His hand getting tired, Harry turns to look back at his friend and sighs. "Ron?" He shifts, attempting to get more comfortable. His moving causes Ron to tilt dangerously to the side.

Ron stops mid-sentence at the disturbance and glares at his seat. "D'you mind, Harry? You almost knocked me over."

"Sorry. Get off me now, yeah? I'd like to eat that food over there without you sitting in my lap."

Ron pouts, but cheers up when his nose indeed inhales breakfast aromas. He scoots of his friend and takes one step towards the enticing smell. He stops when he realizes getting to the food means going near Snape.

Harry rolls his eyes. He's the Boy Who Wouldn't Bloody Die-although he finds he much prefers The Boy Who Lived as opposed to that version all of Slytherin cooked up- so he squares his shoulders, gets out of bed, and marches up to the breakfast trays with as much dignity as accepting breakfast from your most hated professor while in pot-o-gold printed boxers and covered in chicken pox and pink medical lotion can allow.

Which isn't much, but he can pretend.

Snape just continues to stare at him as Harry grabs their breakfast. He sets one tray in front of Ron and sits down with his own on his bed.

Snape sighs. Something Harry isn't sure he's ever heard the him do.

'You would do well to provide an explanation of this… this vulgar tapestry of perverse thoughts.' When neither teen speaks up, he flicks his wand and both boys trays lifts high above their heads.

Harry shoots Ron a Look. One that, he's sure, is far from what he wants to portray, as Ron flushes slightly and mumbles 'Not now, Harry.'

'It's your Log, mate. And I'd like that oatmeal; still warm, if its all the same to you…' Ron looks back up his levitating tray and pouts.

'But Harry! I don't-' An intimidating noise- Harry swears it's a growl- escapes Snape and Ron squeaks, nodding.

'Right…' he shifts for a moment before sending one last longing look at his breakfast. 'It started when George came prancing-'

'I was not prancing!' George says indignantly, standing in the doorway with his brother and girlfriend.

'You were prancing,' says Harry and Fred in unison. Hermione just tries to hide her snicker behind a small cough.

'When did you three come in here anyway?' Ron asks, sidetracked.

'Just now. We didn't trust Sevvie here not to poison you two,' Fred says, which earns him a glare and a growl from Snape. The three make their way into the room.

'So, we'll just make ourselves comfy, and listen to a little story.' George says, sitting on the vacant bed. 'Sides, it'll be worth the time to see _Professor _Snapes reaction to a teeny bit of that Log.' George grins widely at afore mentioned professor.

Snape glowers and Ron clears his throat. He looks suddenly paler. Georges grin doesn't falter, and is only mirrored by Fred, who takes a seat next to Harry.

He scoots close and drapes a leg over Harry's.

'Like old times eh?' He says, grinning.

Harry sighs, removing his leg from under Fred's. 'Let Ron tell the story Fredita.'

'Right. It started when George _pranced _in here around lunch time to bring us food…'

* * *

**AN**: I know, I know. I'm a horrible, horrible person. I humbly apologize and beg forgiveness. I also beg you don't send out the lynch-mob when I tell you yes, it's a new log, but the explanation wont be out for a while. For any of you that have watched the US news, that hurricane- Gustav- that's about to strike the Gulf Coast as a cat 4... Yeah… that's the reason the next chapter wont be up for idk how long. I live on the Gulf Coast. About a mile from the Gulf, near New Orleans. So this may be it for a while.

But hey! It's something! Right? …Okay.

Reviews are love.


End file.
